Resoria
' History ' Resoria is an African Republic, which was formerly a constitutional monarchy. As of September 1st, 2017; the general, Keat Spyre, rebelled against the throne and, with the aid of external forces, quickly overthrew the Monarchy. Since then, the Republic has chosen Keat Spyre as the High Chancellor of the senate, and granted him executive privilege for a term of 2 years. In the first year of his office, the nation has developed a booming economy as a result of foreign investment. ' Economy ' Resoria's economy is focused around the sale of a myriad of plastic manufacturers, the production of poppies used in food and medicinal drugs, and the sale of oil. Poverty is below 8%, unemployment below 2%, and inflation has been slashed from 480 Resorian Dongs per standard dollar, to 80 Resorian Dongs per standard dollar. Additionally, the nation has converted 60% of its power usage to nuclear power, and diminished it's own fossil fuel consumption to a mere 30%. Resoria sees an annual tax budget of 1.2e trillion Resorian Dongs, at a tax rate of 7% ' Politics ' Resoria currently has 2 main parties, the Resorian Patriot Party(RPP), and the Resorian Socialist Party(RSP). There is a minority conservative party and libertarian party. The currenct Speaker of the House, and 43 senators are apart of the RSP, while the High Chancellor and 61 senators are a part of the RPP. The Conservative party has 11 senators, while the Libertarian Party has 15. There are a total of 130 senators, who elect the High Chancellor. The High Chancellor appoints the head of the 4 primary departments: Defense, Intelligence, Diplomacy, and Interior. Each department elects their own staff, and manages the department as they see fit. If they are seen abusing their power, the senate conducts a review, and holds a panel. A department head can be remove with a 2/3rds majority. ' Military ' Through several deals with Umbrella, Socialist Ottoman Empire, and Laurentia; Resoria has successfully achieved a mostly modern military, with its navy lagging behind. Recently, Resoria has completed the Sentinel prohect, and developed the Gen-II, autonomous combat synthetics. The Resorian military currently produces 30 of these Sentinel units per day. Ground Forces - Infantry: 80,000 Sentinel Gen-II - 2,520 M60A-tanks: 2,550 Challenger II MB Tanks: 1,000 M24 Chaffee: 3,991 122mm Howitzer Artillery: 450 SOE Prototype Tanks: 300 Missiles - MIM-104 Patriot: 340 Harpoon SLAM: 120 Tomohawks: 414 Taurus KEPD: 245 Airforce - F-18 Hornets: 102 F-16 Falcons: 50 F-15 Eagle: 250 STB-232: 350 Bell AH-1 SuperCobra: 360 Navy - Iowa Class Battleships: 4 Grisha-Class Corvettes: 6 Victor Class I: 12 =Defenses= Resoria currently has 3 SAM sites around evwry city, and 4 SAM sites around military targets to ensure the security of Resorian citizens and military positions and equipment. Technology https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/9f/d4/c29fd479adafa15d30b0eefc12117e9f.jpg The Gen-II is capable of taking a full round from an M-16, as a result of the 3 inches of kevlar, along with the underlying steel chasing covering critical functionalities. The AI we've developed, has had its response time shortened from 1.2 seconds, to 1.03 seconds. We've optimized the legs, so they're able to go to speeds of up to 45 mph, and maintain 25 mph without serious damage. It's pushing capability is 1,920-2,400N, with a pulling force of 400-800N. Additionally, we've used the standard MD5 encryption for short wave communication via a wireless LAN. The long range communication utilizes MD5 encryption with a randomized encryption key which alternates every 12 hours. The long range communication connects it to our 'Hive' AI, which ensures they don't go off the reservation. =Technology ''' The Gen-II is capable of taking a full round from an M-16, as a result of the 3 inches of kevlar, along with the underlying steel chasing covering critical functionalities. The AI we've developed, has had its response time shortened from 1.2 seconds, to 1.03 seconds. We've optimized the legs, so they're able to go to speeds of up to 45 mph, and maintain 25 mph without serious damage. It's pushing capability is 1,920-2,400N, with a pulling force of 400-800N. Additionally, we've used the standard MD5 encryption for short wave communication via a wireless LAN. The long range communication utilizes MD5 encryption with a randomized encryption key which alternates every 12 hours. The long range communication connects it to our 'Hive' AI, which ensures they don't go off the reservation.